Mariage et découvertes
by Little-Star21
Summary: Colbe se rend au mariage de Don avec Terry et Tiffany. C'est pendant cet évènement qu'ils vont en apprendre plus sur l'autre, et notamment, qui est le père de l'enfant.


**Note de l'auteure :** Défi entre Lily Jolie et moi. Chacune notre tour, nous choisissons un thème selon une lettre de l'alphabet et devons écrire un one-shot sur ce thème et avec le fandom de notre choix.

Note 2 : Suite non directe de Love at First Sight, il n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lue mais c'est conseillé pour comprendre entièrement la situation.

**Lettre :** E

**Thème :** Enfant  
**Temps donné :** Du 14 décembre au 19 décembre *réussi, fini le 19 décembre*

**Fandom : **Numb3rs

**Spoiler :** Aucun

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à qui de droit, sauf Tiffany qui est à moi.

**Correctrice : **Isotope

**Nombre de mots : **2 784

**E comme Enfant**

Colby et Terry étaient ensemble depuis deux mois maintenant, et il ne restait plus que deux autres mois avant que Colby ne doive retourner au travail. Il s'était vite habitué à se faire appeler ''papa'' par Tiffany. Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis plusieurs années. La seule ombre au tableau était qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder son départ avec Terry. Même s'il n'aimait pas cela, il allait devoir retourner à Los Angeles. Il aimait bien l'endroit, mais dans la petite ville que Terry habitait, il n'y avait aucun bureau du F.B.I et le plus proche était à environs quatre heures de route à Alberquerque, celui de Denver était encore plus éloigné. Il pourrait avoir un transfert facilement puisque Don y avait travaillé quelques années avant de rentrer à Los Angeles lorsque sa mère était malade et il était une excellente référence. Par contre, il n'était pas certain que Don accepterait de l'envoyer ailleurs, car il avait un poids important dans l'équipe maintenant que David était parti. Il restait lui, Don, Nikki et Liz, qui avait pris le poste permanent avec le départ de l'autre homme et il n'était pas certain que Don puisse survive seul avec deux femmes comme Nikki et Liz.

Par un beau matin ensoleillé, il dormait paisiblement lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'heure. Presque midi. Il vit le nom de Don apparaître sur l'écran et fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son patron l'appelait. Il décrocha.

\- Granger.

\- Hey Colb', je ne te dérange pas trop ?

\- Non non, je dormais encore mais il est temps que je me lève. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? Pas le boulot j'espère.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas pour le travail. Tu reviens quand en ville ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je suis au Colorado présentement.

Terry se réveilla au son de la voix de Colby et vit que celui-ci était au téléphone avec quelqu'un, donc ne le dérangea pas. Les questions allaient être pour plus tard.

\- Cela serait bien si tu pouvais revenir d'ici vendredi prochain.

\- Une raison en particulier ?

\- Oui, je me marie cette journée-là, comme je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse à l'invitation et qu'il reste seulement une semaine, j'en ai conclu que tu n'étais pas encore de retour et que j'allais devoir utiliser un téléphone pour la réponse. David va être là aussi.

\- Oui pas de problème, je vais y être, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Je vais te redonner des nouvelles à ce sujet, je ne serai peut-être pas seul.

Don grogna de mécontentement au commentaire de Colby.

\- Ok c'est parfait, j'attends la confirmation finale. Salut.

\- Ouais, salut.

Colby raccrocha et tourna son regard vers Terry, qui le regardait avec interrogation.

\- C'était mon patron. Il me faisait savoir qu'il se marie vendredi prochain et demandait si j'allais y être puisque l'invitation ne s'est pas rendue à moi. Tu veux m'accompagner à L.A. ? Au moins pour le mariage. Si tu ne veux pas rester après, je ne te retiens pas.

\- Oui bien sûr. Pour ce qui est de rester, je vais voir. J'ai toujours voulu y retourner, mais avec Tiffany je n'étais pas certaine, car je n'avais pas trop envie de l'élever dans la grand ville. J'avais quitté pour mon ex-mari, mais quand il à découvert que j'étais enceinte et que le bébé n'était pas de lui, il est parti et je suis venue m'installer au Colorado après qu'elle soit née.

\- En fait, avant de partir, j'ai acheté une maison dans Brentwood, je n'ai par contre pas eu le temps de tout ranger et il y a des boites un peu partout. Ce n'est pas la campagne, mais ce n'est pas le centre-ville de L.A., ce serait une bonne place pour un enfant, il y a une cours arrière.

\- Parfait, je reviendrai plus tard ici pour le vrai déménagement. Si non, on part quand ?

\- Dans les prochains jours, bien que je possède plusieurs costume, je n'ai pas de smoking, et vous aurez aussi besoin d'une nouvelle tenue.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, ils emballèrent les effets personnelles dans des boites et chargèrent la voiture de Colby avec ce qu'ils allaient apporter directement à Los Angeles. Ils quittèrent le Colorado le mardi après-midi afin d'arriver en début de soirée le lendemain. Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin afin de dormir et repartir de bonne heure. La journée de jeudi fut consacrée à l'achat des habits pour la cérémonie du lendemain. Colby acheta le plus beau smoking qu'il trouva : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on assistait au mariage de Don Eppes, agent du F.B.I qui avait toujours eu autant de chance dans ses relations amoureuses que le coyote en avait pour capturer le Road Runner... Quoique Don avait eu plus de chance sur ce coup-ci. Terry avait pris une robe bustier bleu ciel toute simple qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, celle-ci avait une légère boucle dans le dos, de la même couleur que la robe. Elle avait aussi pris un collier avec un petit topaze bleu en pendentif et les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Ses souliers étaient assortis à la robe avec des talons d'environ cinq centimètres. Pour Tiffany, ils prirent une petite robe couleur lavande. Celle-ci lui s'arrêtait à mi-mollet et possédait de larges bretelles. Il y avait des dentelles sur le bas et les bretelles, un ruban avec une fleur en tissu enserrait la taille. Des collants blancs, des rubans pour les cheveux et des ballerines de la même couleur que la robe complétèrent l'ensemble.

Le lendemain était le jour J. Ils se préparèrent et se rendirent à l'hôtel de ville où avait lieu le mariage. Terry regarda autour et ne reconnut personne qu'elle connaissait réellement, elle crut apercevoir quelques agents du F.B.I. mais ne les avait pas vraiment côtoyés. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la foule et il était difficile de se déplacer et de réellement avoir un aperçu des gens présents. Tiffany, très nerveuse d'être entourée d'autant d'inconnus avait réclamé à ce que Colby la porte dans ses bras, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt, ne voulant pas perdre la fillette au travers la foule. Et de cette manière, s'ils étaient séparés, l'enfant allait être en sécurité avec lui. L'inévitable arriva et Terry se retrouva seule et se dirigea vers le buffet où quelques personnes discutaient tranquillement. Elle se servait un verre lorsqu'une autre femme l'interpella à ses côtés.

\- Salut. Je ne vous connais pas, vous êtes de la famille ?

Terry regarda la femme attentivement : elle était d'un certain âge, ni très jeune mais pas très vieille non plus. Elle avait les cheveux châtains aux épaules et les yeux gris.

\- Bonjours. Non je ne suis pas de la famille, je ne sais même pas qui sont les futurs mariés, d'ailleurs faudrait que je m'informe sur les noms, j'accompagne quelqu'un.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Hey Megan !

C'était David qui venait d'arriver vers eux. Il s'arrêta une seconde.

\- Terry ?

\- David ?

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Megan.

\- En fait, c'est Terry Lake, c'est elle que tu remplaçais.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Megan.

\- Pareille pour moi, rajouta Megan.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais enceinte.

\- Oui je l'étais bien à cette époque, dur à manquer, c'est une fille, lui répondit Terry.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ton nom sur la liste des personnes invitées, rajouta David un peu suspicieux.

\- En fait, j'accompagne quelqu'un. Il ne m'as jamais dit le nom de ceux qui se marient... Juste que c'était son patron.

\- Son patron ? demanda Megan ayant un doute.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Le futur époux est le patron de trois personnes et deux sont des filles. Tu as bien dit ''il'', donc Colby Granger ?

\- Euh oui, tu le connais ?

\- J'ai travaillé cinq ans avec lui. Il m'avait bien mentionné une Terry mais j'ai jamais fait le lien avec toi. D'ailleurs, il est passé où celui-là ?

\- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il travaillait pour le F.B.I. et c'est bonne question. Je l'ai perdu de vue avec tous ces gens.

\- Eh oui, il est dans le F.B.I, division crimes violents, la même équipe dont tu as déjà fait partie. Est-ce que tu as compris qui se mariait aujourd'hui ?

Terry regarda David avec surprise, soudainement, une lueur de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas... Don Eppes... Mariage... C'est impossible.

\- Oui, oui et apparemment non. Ils sont fiancés depuis presque un an. D'ailleurs Charlie est marié avec Amita. Oh et Larry est fiancé.

\- Quuuuuuuoooiii ? Larry avec une fille ?

\- Eh oui, et c'est moi, rajouta Megan.

Colby s'était vite aperçu qu'il avait perdu Terry de vue et décida donc de faire le tour de la salle pour trouver des gens qu'il connaissait. Il avait discuté un peu avec quelques agents du F.B.I., du LAPD, de la S.W.A.T. et autres agents des forces de l'ordre. Il trouva Liz et Nikki et se dirigea vers elles avec un sourire.

\- Hey salut les filles !

\- Hey Colby, ça faisait longtemps, salua Liz.

\- Depuis quand tu as une gamine ? demanda Nikki. David va être déçu de cette cachotterie.

\- C'est la fille de Terry, ma nouvelle copine. Il parla doucement à la fillette dans ses bras et qui se cachait le visage dans son cou. Hey Tiff, tu dis salut à Liz et Nikki ?

\- Oui papa.

Elle tourna la tête vers les deux femmes et leur sourit timidement.

\- B'jour.

Elle retourna se cacher dans le cou de Colby et demanda :

\- Elle est où m'man ?

\- Elle est trop mignonne, s'extasia Liz.

\- En effet, bon je vais y aller, elle réclame sa mère... que j'ai perdue dans la foule, on se voit tantôt.

C'est la dessus qu'il s'éloigna de ses deux collègues afin de partir à la recherche de sa douce moitié. Il la trouva en environ dix minutes, saluant d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait au passage. Il discuta quelques instants avec Charlie et Amita, qui étaient revenues d'Angleterre quelques semaines plus tôt. Il s'arrêta subitement en voyant Terry en pleine conversation avec Megan et David et ils semblèrent se connaître. Tiffany, sentant l'absence de mouvements et de paroles, leva la tête pour voir ce que faisait son ''papa''. Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui, et vit sa mère. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle sauta des bras de Colby et courut vers Terry.

\- Mamaaan !

Les trois adultes se tournèrent dans la direction de la fillette, qui alla se coller contre sa mère, et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

\- Hey buddy, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, taquina David.

\- Heeeuhh, non, lui répondit Colby en allant les rejoindre. Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Au moins tu en as trouvé une qui ne dira jamais rien à propos des appels nocturnes ou des départs en plein milieux de rendez-vous galants.

\- Nieuh ? répondit intelligemment Colby, en tournant son regard ver Terry.

\- À l'époque où j'étais ici, je travaillais comme profiler au F.B.I. avec David et Don.

La mâchoire de Colby tomba presque au sol et au même moment, les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en route. Il analysa ce qu'il venait d'entendre pendant quelques secondes. Son regard se porta sur la fille de cinq et l'examina attentivement pour la première fois en un mois. Grands yeux bruns qui pouvaient se transformer en un regard d'acier lorsqu'elle était contrariée, ses longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs et tous les autres petits détails qui lui semblèrent familiers sans toutefois réussir à trouver pourquoi. Maintenant, il le savait et regarda Terry.

\- Est-ce qu'il le sait ? demanda-t-il en pointant Tiffany.

\- Non il ne le sait pas, faudrait peut-être le lui dire un jour, mais je doute qu'aujourd'hui soit la bonne journée. Tu n'es pas étonné ?

\- Nah, il couche avec tout ce qui bouge et qui possède une poitrine.

Megan regarda Colby et Terry tour à tour avec confusion, elle regarda ensuite David et celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris de la nouvelle. Au contraire, il avait l'air plutôt soulagé de quelque chose. Colby le remarqua assez rapidement.

\- Ça va David ? demanda Megan.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? lui répondit David.

\- Ton expression fait clairement savoir que tu étais au courant de quelque chose, quoique tu as dit plus tôt que tu savais pour la grossesse, mais là, tu es visiblement heureux de la tournure des événements.

David et Terry se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il fit signe que oui à la femme, comprenant la question silencieuse. Ils se dévisagèrent plus intensément sur une autre question. Finalement, ce fut Terry qui prit la parole.

\- Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, je ne savais pas qui était le père, ayant eu des relations sexuelles avec trois hommes déférents dans le temps pendant lequel le bébé a été conçu. J'ai gardé le secret tout au long de ma grossesse sauf qu'au septième mois, j'ai croisé David qui était de passage à Washington et à ce stade-là, ça ne se cache pas très bien.

\- Sauf que ça n'explique pas le soulagement qu'il éprouvait, continua Megan.

\- Il y avait des chances que le bébé soit le mien, ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas.

Colby lança un regard outragé à David mais ne dit rien, il savait que Terry avait eu plusieurs amants sans que cela soit dans une vraie relation, mais il n'en revenait pas que Don et David fassent partie de cette liste. Il avait un peu peur de savoir le nom de la troisième personne.

\- Tu as dis trois. C'est qui le troisième ? demanda David, tu m'as seulement dit moi ou Don, jamais mentionné quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Le troisième, je l'ai éliminé assez rapidement. Je ne dirai pas la raison, car c'est sa vie privée, mais il y a bien une raison pour laquelle je suis certaine qu'il ne peut pas être le père.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Colby, un peu incertain de vouloir la réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le connais, mais c'est un agent du nom d'Edgerton.

Colby recracha la gorgée de punch aux fruits qu'il venait de prendre. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée et ça allait de surprise en surprise, il espérait sincèrement que ça se terminerait là pour ce sujet. Il était quand même heureux que, dans le moment présent, elle soit avec lui et que c'était lui que la fillette appelait papa, et il ne voulait pas que ça change pour rien au monde. Depuis deux mois, il était sur son nuage. Entre temps, Liz et Nikki s'étaient jointes à eux et le mariage allait bientôt commencer.

\- Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il le connaît. J'ai une dernière chose à rajouter, mais je pense que tu en as assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

\- Vas-y, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire, lui dit Colby qui voulait en finir avec cette conversation au plus vite.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit pire. Il a quelques jours, avant de partir, je suis allée à l'hôpital et ils m'ont annoncé que je suis enceinte de 7 semaines.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? demanda Megan.

\- Huit semaines, répondit Terry.

\- Wow vous avez fait vite, dit David sur un ton faussement dramatique.

Pendant quelques secondes, la mâchoire de Colby rejoignit le sol à ses pieds. Il referma la bouche et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire de bonheur. Il agrippa Terry par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Le mariage se déroula sans anicroche et lorsque Robin lança le bouquet dans la foule composée de femmes non mariées, ce fut Terry qui l'attrapa, au grand bonheur de Colby et Tiffany.

Fin


End file.
